Dead Cherry Blossoms
by MusicWritesLife
Summary: Sakura and her friends are thrown in a turm oil of events that eventually spiral out of control.Now forced to live in the harce conditions of the now desertated town, the search for survivers, love, and a meaning to live...
1. Spring of Death part 1

**Hey guys so this is a new story that I just came up. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto! or Gakuen Mokushiroku: High School Of The Dead**

"Talking.."

_'Dreams/ thoughts...'_

_

* * *

_

It was a nice sunny day out. The Sakura trees were in bloom... how ironic. Sakura's dark red hair flowed with the wind as she rested her elbows on the railings that were on the ledge.

_

* * *

_

_"Will you join us?" a man in the shadows asked. Sakura looked around in thought. Green eyes then focused on the tall shadow that stood before her._

_"Why the hell not, I don't have anything else to lose."_

* * *

_"Iie!" Sakura cried._

_"MAMA! PAPA!" Tears slid down her face as smoke and ash danced in her vision._

_**"MAMA!" **_

_**

* * *

**__A younger Sakura looked up at the dark-suited man with hatred in her deep emerald eyes._

_"I won't let you take her!" Sakura yelled at him, closing her eyes to prevent tears from falling. A hand reached behind her._

_"NO!" She shouted this time as she swatted away the hand. Suddenly a small voice called out from behind her._

_"Sissy... I-I'm scared" the little girl whimpered out. This girl had short red hair like Sakura but cranberry red eyes that showed fear and worry._

_"Don't worry, we'll be fine. Ne?" Sakura said while putting on a fake smile._

_"And how will you be fine?" The suited man asked, " You have no money, no family, no where to go, and no way to provide. Give the child to us and we can provide a better home for her."_

_Sakura sighed, she knew it was true. Her parents had died in an accident two months ago right after their house burned down and they had been on the run ever since, while Sakura lived the life of a stealer, a criminal. She looked at her little sister, she didn't want that kind of life for her._

_"Fine." Sakura ground out, the tears finally streaming down her face. She stepped to the side so the man could have access to her sister._

_"What! NO! NO! LET ME GO!" Sakura's sister cried, "SAKURA!" She cried as she struggled against the man who was now holding her and dragging her to a car._

_"SAKURA!" Sakura just hung her head in shame and watched her tears slide down her face to the ground. She backed up against the alleyway wall and slowly slid down it, her sobs growing louder the closer she got to the ground._

_"SAKURA!"_

"Sakura!" Sakura looked up to see her classmate and friend Takashi. He had shaggy brown hair and peircing brown eyes. He was also dressed in the standard uniform: A black button up jacket with gold buttons and black pants to match .Sakura sighed. She was also dressed in uniform. A white button up shirt with a green coller and cuffs. Also a grren skirt that went to your mid-theigh.

"Sorry I didn't hear you come up." She mummbled

"That's okay. I just came up here to think." Takashi offered a kind smile.

"Same." Silence reined as both friends were lost in thoughts of the past and the present.

"If you lie, a thousand needles..." Takashi said silently

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Mmm, Oh... nothing." Takashi sighed and continued to look down over the railing.

"Are you stupid or something?"

"Mhm? Oh Takagi."

"As soon as something you don't like happens you always run back to the same place jus-" Sakura blocked out the rest of Takagi's speech and looked her up and down. She had well kept pink hair in long piggy-tails and bangs that framed her face. She had ember eyes that where sharp and dangerous behiind the glasses she wore, and she had top spot for their grade.

"Baka." Was the last thing Takagi said before she walked away. It seemed Takashi had blocked her out to because he was still looking down in his 'depressed state' as Sakura liked to call it. Then she saw his eyes widen.

"What?" Sakura asked

"T-The gym teacher was just killed..." Sakura looked to where he pointed and sure enough there was their gym teacher dead on the ground. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right, there was an eerie feeling about this whole thing and before she could say anything about it, the gym teacher got up and bit the english teacher, causing her to fall to the ground and bleed out. The other teachers that were there, were slowly backing away and running towards the building. Sakura and Takashi shared a look and dashed down to their fifth period class.

"So what's the plan?" Sakura asked Takashi as they raced down the hall, she was ment with silence until he banged the door open and walked in.

"Komuro! Haruno! Your not only skipping class but interrupting it to!" The teacher yelled at them but they ignored it. Takashi walked over to a girl who had strawberry bland hair and the eyes to match it. He grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Let's go!" Takashi said darkly to the girl. Sakura then remembered her name was Rei. Takashi shot Sakura a look and she nodded. Running further down ther hall Sakura stopped at her locker and pulled out a change of clothes and a bag.

"Che. Never thought these would come in handy here." She said to herself.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to the classroom to find that Takashi's hand find Rei's cheek.

"Takashi! That is no way to treat a woman!" Sakura yelled at him. Now all attention was on her, and she smirked at how some of the students gasped others had wide eyes. While out she had changed into a black mini-skirt, a short sleeve black buton up top and a blood red tank top underneath, but that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was the Akastuki symbol that hung around her neck. Sakura pulled a gun from her waist and started to look around the room.

"The people that I call stand and follow me." Sakura said strenly

"Takashi." Takashi looked Sakura in the eyes sighed and dropped Rei's arm, which he still had a hold of.

"Rei." Rei looked at Sakura then at Takashi then back at Sakura but this time it was a look of disgust but she still came over to stand next to Sakura.

"Anybody else?" Sakura asked Takashi. She looked down at Rei and found that she was glaring at her. Sakura sighed for the hundreth time that day.

"Hisashi." Takashi answered back. Sakura gave a nod

"Hisashi." The man known as Hisashi nodded and stood. Sakura then had everybody else in the room at gun-point.

"Let's go!" Takashi ordered. Hisashi and Rei gave a nod and followed him down the hall. Sakura gave one more smirk before she to disappeared out of the door.

* * *

"What is this about." Rei asked while running down the hallway.

"There was someone at the school gate. The gym teacher went to check it and something happened. Now the teachers are killing each other." Takashi answered back.

"That's ridiculous." Rei said in an unbeiving tone.

"Well beleive it Sakura was even there she can tell you." Rei shot Sakura a glare as she was added to the conversation. She was so busy glaring at Sakura that she bumped into Hisashi who had stopped.

"What is it did you forget something?" Takashi asked him while he watched Hisashi open a closet.

"No. We'll need weapons if you're telling the truth." Hisashi explained

"Now there's a smart one!" Sakura exclaimed a smirk on her lips. She then noticed Rei's glare... again. Sakura sighed.

"Rei I have done nothing to hurt you or harm you in any way possible so why are you so hostile towards me?" Sakura questioned. Silence reined the only noice was the snap of a broom, seperating the stick so it could be used as a weapon. Rei looked at Sakura and laughed slightly.

"You may not have hurt me but you have hurt many others. I know who you are. We have been trying to hunt down as many of you as possible," She then grabbed the sharp poll from Hisashi, " Why do you kill? To taint your hands with the blood of the innocent? How do you live with blood filled skys everyday? How do you live with yourself?" Rei started to shout at her near the end. Sakura then gave a small smile.

"We've hurt someone that you loved or was close to you didn't we?" Sakura asked Rei calmly. Rei only nodded her head. Takashi sighed and picked up a bat.

"We should get going." Takashi said.

"We should call somebody first, my father's a cop." Rei said

_'Ohhhh so that's how she knows..' _Sakura thought as she watched Rei's eyes widen in horror.

"No way...," She whispered, "This isn't possible." She started to shake. It turns out that the lines were busy.

There was no way of getting help.

"Attention all students!," The loud speaker then buzzed, voicing the head master's voice alll around the school, " We're currently in a violent situation. Student's are to evacuate under teacher's instructions. I repeat: We are currently in a violent situation!."

"So they finally noticed." Sakura thought out loud.

"-students are to evacuate under teacher's instuc-" The voice was then cut off. Screams could be heard. "-Help me! No stop! No! No! NO! Help me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Silence swept the halls until the screams of multiple students could be heard crowding the hallways. It was like a wild stampede.

"This way!" Hisashi called out pointing to an exit.

"Wait aren't we getting out of here?" Takashi objected. Sakura gave Takashi a look. He always had to be hard with everything.

"The stairs are choked with people we can escape through the administrative buildind." Sakura explained as she walked by Takashi giving him a hard punch to the head.

"Sakura and Hisashi are correct. Let's go!" Rei said following the dou out of the door leaving Takashi behind.

"Fine." Takashi pouted as he to walked out of the door only to find one of those... _things_...walking towards them. Rei gasped.

"Isn't that the headmaster?" And sure enough there was their headmaster undead, walking towards them aiming to kill.

Sakura watched as a cherry blossom floated down between the headmaster and Rei. Yes it was ironic. Death of an old, birth of a new. But who knew we would be so stuburn to truly die? The wind pushed Sakura's red hair out of her eyes showing harden jade. It was time to get serious.

* * *

**How was that? **

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**In between?**

**Please tell me in reveiws or anything so yah... R&R!**

**~MusicWritesLife**


	2. Spring of Death part 2

**...**

**...**

**FUDGE! I'm So sorry I'm late, but damn... 12 reviews and counting... I was actually crying when I found this out. But any way:**

**thedarkpokemaster **and **Don 77 ****: The Akastuki will remain the same to the best of my ability so I hope you are happy with that!**

Also...

**Kevinrock8899: Your request has been heard. I'll see what I can do!**

I would also like to thank **Lucy the pokeshipping fan****, Ryan 9901, Rose Contestshipping fan88, May Drew 4every, Rocketshipping fan, lost fan don, super saiyan Sakura Haruno, Sakura fan 55, **and **Dragonball z fan 300. **Also to the many more reviewers for chapter 1!

**Now onto the Story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: See first chapter...**

"Talking.."

_'Dreams/ thoughts...'_

* * *

The undead headmaster lunged at Rei with his mouth open and arms out streched, as if to embrace her, but we all knew better. If that thing got a hold of you. It was the end.

"No!" Rei yelled while taking a step back and swinging her pole at him, "Stay away!" But all of her cries seemed to be in vain. The head master kept on creeping forward towards it's prey.

"Use it Rei!" Hisashi then yelled at her. Rei gasped and then looked at the end of her poll where there was a sharp point, "Don't hold back just do it!" Rei was then tackled by the monster. The only thing seperating it was the pole. Fear was laced in Rei's eyes as she fought against the weight of the undead.

"NO!" Rei screamed. Her eyes then turned feirce as she pushed the undead off of her. She swung at him various times, her voice got a dangerous tone to it as she said, "Don't underestimate the spear fighting club!" She then sent him flying when she hit the undead in the ribs and jumped up to hit the undead in the head. When she landed behind the still standing undead she charged and speared him in the heart.

"Good job!" Takashi called out to Rei, but the victory was short lived. The body began to move. It's hands reaching towards Rei, it's eyes hungry for her blood.

"Wh- What?" Rei's voice shook with fear as she watched the undead headmaster wiggle around while his body was still speared in the heart. Red dots splashed on the ground from the now openly bleeding wound that Rei had given it. That was when realized, little by little the undead headmaster was slidind down the pole to get to her. Hisashi then came up behind the undead and grabbed it in a headlock.

"Rei! Take the pole out now." He yelled at her. Rei pulled the pole out and more blood stained the ground.

"Hisashi get away from it!" Takashi yelled out.

"Takashi's right. Let go of it." Sakura agreed.

"Don't worry guys," Hisashi then tightened his grip on the undead headmaster, "I can handle it..."

Time seemed to freeze then for everybody as the undead lifted it's head. It's eyes pure white, skin pale and dirtied. The undead's head slowly started to turn to face Hisashi. Everybody could hear the bones in it's neck cracking. It seemed like the sound echoed in their ears, unable to get rid of the sound. Hisashi paled and put a hand on it's head to try to stop it. The undead's mouth was open wide as saliva dripped down onto Hissashi's school uniform. That's when the undead bit down onto Hisashi's unprotected arm.

A scream of pain rang through the air.

"HISASHI!" Rei dropped the pole and ran over to try to help pull the undead off.

Blood dripped to the ground.

"Hisashi!" Takashi now ran over with his bat raised.

A loud bang was heard. The undead fell, still, on the ground. Everybody looked back to see Sakura with a now smoking gun in her hand. Her head down as her dark red hair covered her face.

* * *

_Sirens screeched loud as a little girl around the age of twelve ran through the alley ways looking for an escape. With a bag of money in one hand and a gun in the other the dark haired girl ran so hard tears started to gather in her eyes. They didn't start to fall until she reached a dead end._

_Footsteps could be heard echoing down the path that lead to her. Fear started to consume her as she stared at her gun for a while. A woman with soft orange hair that glowed in the moonlight came around the corner first. Her eyes were soft with sympathy as she bent down to try to talk to the young girl. _

_"Honey," She started, "Can you please give back the money you... took." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Even though the child hugged the bag of money closer to her, hiding the gun in the process. The child gave a shake of the head and started to breath hard. What could she do? She again looked down at the hidden gun but quickly looked away._

_"I-I... I can't." The child mumbled, "I have no where else to go, nothing else to do, no one else to love... there is _no _hope for me."_

_The womans mask turned into a frown._

_"Don't say that everybody should hope, even you. That dark world you live in now, might become a beautiful field of flowers in the future, so you don't have to be afraid." A tear ran down the girls cheek._

_"Puppet!" An unknown voice shouted. Another tear._

_"I'm so sorry." The child began as she pulled out the gun. The woman froze in her tracks. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Thank you."_

_A soft smile once again found it's way to the womans face._

_"You-"_

BANG!

_The child only stayed long enough to see the life leave her amber colored eyes._

* * *

"Are you alright Hisashi?" Surprisingly it was Sakura who asked the question.

"Yah, don't worry. It's just a flesh wound" He defended. This moment was disturbed by a scream from below. A long blond haired girl with bright blue eyes.

"Ino.." Sakura breathed. They all watched in horror as this girl, Ino, struggled for her life below.

"No, NO. STOP! Please don't bite me!" Ino tried pleading with the undead but it did nothing as it bit down on her neck and her eyes got a far-off look as she screamed in pain. Just as she was losing the light in her eyes Ino saw Sakura over the ledge and gave a smirk. She then weakly picked up her hand and made a slicing movement over her throat. Takashi watched as she picked up her gun and aimed it dead center on Ino's forehead.

"Sakura stop! That's Ino!" Takashi and Rei yelled at her.

"I know." Was her response as she pulled the trigger. Ino's struggles had stopped and that smirk was still on her face. A tear fell down her face and onto the ground, mixing with the blood.

"Why the hell would you do that!" Rei then exploded on Sakura. Her shoulders were shaking as if she was also waiting to explode. "Why the hell would you _kill _Ino! But I guess that's all you do though. No, that's what you are. A cold blooded murderer." Those words cut through Sakura like a knife as she plunged further into her own darkness.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura then shouted. Rei stared wide eyed at her sudden burst, "You think you know everything but you don't Rei. YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I JUST KILLED MY LIFE-LONG BEST FRIEND!" More tears stained Sakura's face as she openly cried.

"Sakura..." Takashi and Rei uttered.

"Look Sakura, I'm-" Rei started.

"Save it." Sakura said while drying her tears. She then looked to Hisashi and he nodded.

"Well there's no way we can fight all of them." Takashi then said.

"The rooftop." Hisashi suggested, "We can barricade it and wait until help arrives. There's a viewing platform there."

* * *

The door leading to the rooftop slowly creaked open. All four of them rushed towards the railing to see how the city was.

It wasn't good.

Cars were on fire while buildings had broken windows and doors. Smoke was rising into the air from different areas in the city. Sirens wailed loudly as cops raced to where they were needed the most. It was a terrible sight.

"What is this?" Rei finally asked. Fear laced her voice. Each of their faces held some sort of emotion, mostly fear.

"What the hell is going on!" Takashi asked no one as he watched another smoke pillar appear. Sakura looked back at Hisashi to find him in a cold sweat and panting hard. Sakura gave a weak smile and went over to him utter small words that Rei and Takashi couldn't hear.

"I don't understand her." Rei said.

"What do you mean?" Takashi asked Rei to explain more.

"I mean why is she here and how does she feel with emotions she shouldn't be able to, she's a killer." Rei glared at nothing.

"Rei," Takashi sighed, "I grew up with Sakura and she's really not that bad she was sorta forced into this kind of life." He explained. His explaination was cut short though when a strong gust of wind came upon them. Helicopters. Three of them flew over head as they started to go further into the city.

"Black Hawks?" Takashi questioned himself.

"Americans?" Rei also put in.

"No it's our defense system." Sakura answered coming up behind them with Hisashi. Suddenly a piece of black clothe fell from the sky landing on the ground between them.

They all saw the red cloud.

Sakura smirked. Help would come in time.

* * *

They passed many stained glass windows as they ran down the halls of the school.

"We'll be alright if we escape together Karin." A purple haired girl said while panting, she was out of breath.

"Of course Ami," The red-head, Karin then grabbed the girls hand, "we'll always be best friends." A grin broke out on Ami's face but disappeared when she felt something grab her ankle. She looked down only to see one of the undead. The undead then pulled her towards him and she fell.

Ami let out a high pitched scream as the undead bit into her shoulder. Tears gathered in her fearful eyes. She then gripped her life-line tighter, Karin's hand. She looked up hopeful.

"Help Karin!" Ami cried.

Karin smirked and pulled her hand away slowly as she lifted up her foot instead. Ami watched in horror as Karin's foot connected to her face. All she remembered after that was tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

"It's a never ending circle." Sakura explained, "The undead eat off of people then those people turn into the undead. It seems like the only way to stop them is by aiming for the head."

They all watched as more and more undead appeared on the roof.

"Up there." Hisashi pointed to a staircase, "We can block it and wait until then."

"Alright then," Takashi said while raising his bat, "LET'S GO!"

They all ran forward their weapons raised. A bat to the head, a pole in the eye, a hard kick to the head, and a bullet dead center. Sakura noticed though that Hisashi was getting weaker and weaker, with every kick and punch. As they finally made their way up the stairs Sakura helped Hisashi up. She patted his head and gave a soft smile.

_"I want you to..."_

He looked up to Rei with soft eyes as he started to cough up blood.

"Hisashi!" Rei cried, "Don't... Hold on!"

His eyes met Sakura's and she gave a nod, the last comfort. Another cough, more blood spilled. Takashi stood back and watched as his best friend died and the love a his life go frantic. Hisashi lifted up his head so Rei could see his almost white eyes the bruises that had started to form and how pale he had gotten. Rei gasped and watched Hisashi breath heavily.

"Why...? How...?" Rei asked in vain.

"It's just like the movies Rei," Hisashi coughed again spilling blood onto Rei's skirt, "Once they bite you it's all over."

"It can't be like that-"

"Rei, look around you. It's a horror film come to life." Silence then; "Takashi can you do me a favor?"

Takashi snapped out of his daze and walked forward and nodded.

"Good let me whisper it in your ear.." Hisashi said. Whispers were exchanged and Takashi stood gripping his bat hard. Another violent cough, but this time the light was out of his eyes as his body went limp.

"Hisashi!" Rei cried as she saw this tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rei, move." Sakura ordered as she saw Hisashi's hand twitch.

"What are you-" Rei questioned but stopped when she saw Hisashi's hand grab the rail for support, "Hisashi! I'm so happy..." She had seen his white eyes.

Hisashi was an undead.

Sakura grabbed Rei as Hisashi lunged and held her tight as she saw what Takashi was going to do.

_"Kill me... Takashi...also..."_

Takashi ran, bat raised and aimed for Hisashi's head. Tears flowed harder down Rei's face.

"HISASHI! HISASHI!"

"!"

The bat came down.

_"Also I want you to take care of Sakura... she's hurt more than you know..."_

* * *

**_And thats a rap! Please R&R!_**

**_~MRL_**


	3. Escape from the Dead part 1

**Hey** its** MusicWritesLife. Sorry I haven't updated in a while my life has just been so hectic for so long. So here is your long awaited chapter 3.**

******Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto! or Gakuen Mokushiroku: High School Of The Dead**

******Dead Cherry Blossoms**

Chapter 3

**E****scape from tHe dead**

* * *

**Recap****: **

Hisashi was an undead.

Sakura grabbed Rei as Hisashi lunged and held her tight as she saw what Takashi was going to do.

_"Kill me... Takashi...also..."_

Takashi ran, bat raised and aimed for Hisashi's head. Tears flowed harder down Rei's face.

"HISASHI! HISASHI!"

"!"

The bat came down.

_"Also I want you to take care of Sakura... she's hurt more than you know..."_

* * *

" Move! I'm going to fucking kill you son of a bitch!" A teenage boy yelled.

" No! Stay away! Stay away!" The girls voice loud in the hallways.

Terror was dripping off of each word.

While this was happening Takagi leaned in the doorway examining the situation.

Golden eyes narrowed behind the sharp glasses as she watched the students run from the main campus.

_'People are eating each other, not even eating but killing them! This isn't even funny any more.'_

Takagi then stood in the doorway and let a frown grow on her face. She rubbed her temples getting a headache from all of the screaming. She then look in the corner of the room when she heard a shuffling of feet. She then caught the perverted school mate, Hirano, sporting a cheesy grin. Takagi let out a sigh.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Iruka limped down the hall, his hand covered in blood in an attemp to stop his bleeding neck. He the let out a cruel laugh.

_" Iruka are you there?"_ an obnoxious voice asked from the phone that was in Iruka's free hand.

Iruka just let out another laugh.

" This is just a dream right Naruto? Just a dream." Iruka tried to fool himself. He knew though that it wasn't a dream it was cruel, sick reality.

_" Oi! Iruka are you okay? Should I come back home?"_ The voice, Naruto's voice spoke through the phone.

Iruka then saw an undead headed towards him and in that moment he _knew_ he was going to die.

As his last stand he yelled out two words that echoed down the hallway

" ..."

It was then that Naruto heard the screams from a now dead Iruka.

* * *

_'Breath in, breath out.'_**  
**

_'Breath in, breath out'_

_'Breath in, breath out'_

Beside the moaning of the undeads, silence reigned upon them._  
_

_'Breath in, breath out'_

_'Breath in, breath out'_

_'Breath in-"_

Flashes of blood splashed in his mind.

_'Breath in, breath out'_

_'Breath in, breath out'_

_'Breath in-'_

"Do it Takashi, I want to be myself till the very end"

_'Breath in, breath out'_

'Breath_ in, breath ou-'_

"And take care of Sakura..." His head turned to the redheaded girl who sat beside him silently mourning.

_'Breath-'_

"She's hurt more than you know."

{#}

"What's the wrong?" Rei asked in an empty voice.

"I was thinking what the hell is going on." Takashi replied in the same tone as Rei.

"That's a straight forward answer." Sakura butt in with a tiny smirk on her face..

"It's true what's the point of lying about it?"

"So, true." Sakura laughed.

Rei watched them out of the corner of her eye and a small frown came upon her face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. She suddenly stood up with a calm face.

"I think I should let my dad know that I'm alright, let me use your cell?" Rei asked Takashi. I was then that Sakura let out a sigh.

"Rei I understand that your father is a _police_ _officer_," Sakura hissed when she mentioned the name, " but we cant even get in contact with the1-1-0."

Rei glared at Sakura from where she stood and Sakura gladly met the challenge.

Amber clashed with Jade.

the glaring competition ended as Rei started to dial her fathers number.

"He gave me his secret number and told me not to call it unless it was an emergency." She explained further. Sakura let out a snort and got up, going into the small shack that was on the roof platform.

Ring...

Ring...-

Rei's eyes lit up,the call got through!

"Dad!"

"Hello?.. Takashi, is that you?"

"Dad listen. Daddy we're at school and-"

"Hello Takashi?" Rei felt despair crawl up her spine, " You must have gotten this number from Rei. Rei Miyamoto is she -i-h yo-"

"Daddy! What's the matter can't you hear me?"

"Listen carefully, the entire is in panic mode right now-"

BANG!

"-You need to get out of there, do you understand! It's already in panic mode you need to-"

...

...

...

Signal Dropped

...

...

Tear started to fall to the ground . Rei turned around and looked at Takashi tear tracks ever present as she let out another sob.

"Takashi, my dad didn't know it was me at all," She cried, " He didn't even know me."

"Aww. How sad." Sakura said as she emerged from the shack. Takashi turned to yell at her but paused as he saw her new outfit. Her short hair was tied into a low ponytail so just her bangs framed her face. She wore long sleeve black fish net with a red tube top over it. An Akatsuki cloak was tied around her waist in such a way that her legs were free and visible. Underneath the cloak Sakura wore black spandex and knee high dark blue sandals. She then started to put a headband around her neck.

Takashi just starred at her.

...

"Where the hell did you get those clothes?"

"Well you know, you always have to be prepared so I have bags situated all around the school with clothes and weapons." Sakura smiled

"So-"

"Both of you shut the hell up!" Rei cut Takashi off, " How can you just sit here and have a casual conversation! My father could be dead and we're going to die here!" Rei yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Rei calm the fuck down." Sakura said in a calm voice.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because-"

"Because what?" Rei snapped.

Sakura went over to Rei and put a piece of cloth in her hand.

"Because when you deal with us anything is possible."

Rei looked down at the cloth in her hand. The Akastuki symbol starred up at her. She then frowned and crumbled it up and through it off the rail.

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the hall as the two students ran.

"Takagi, I know it's against school rules, but do you have your cell phone on you?" Hirano asked.

"I'm a straight 'A' student," Takagi snapped at him, " besides even if I had one who would I call?"

Hirano frowned.

"Well I don't know, the police maybe?"

"God your so stupid." Takagi then began to lecture him, "Look at how serious this is. There's now way these people haven't tried already." She sighed. "And yet we haven't heard a single siren.

Hirano's lips trembled as he became a sick colour.

"So now you know." Takagi finished her speech.

"So this is happening all over?" Hirano took on a depressing state.

"Gee what do you think." Takagi stated, "I'm sure the police have been dealing with this already, but look how things are."

"I wonder if we should call the Self Defence Force or something."

"I wouldn't expect much from them."

"I know but the cant conduct any defence or public security operation's with out the governments order but-"

"That's not what I meant."

Hirano shuffled his feet and blushed as he moved closer to Takagi.

"Well what did you mean?"

"Ugh they're just like the police," She said as she pushed him away from her, "What do you think would happen if people were eating people in all the cities out there?"

Takagi then started to break in down from there.

"Now listen. There are a hundred and thirty million people. How many of them do you think work for the Self Defence Force? And what if the same things have been happening inside the Self Defence Force?"

Hirano's lips started to quiver again as he paled. Then the unmistakeable moans of the undead reached their ears. They both stiffened as they heard the noise.

After a pregnant pause Takagi gathered up the courage to speak first.

"Come on, we need to go!" She said as she turned the corner and ran down the hall not bothering to look and see if Hirano followed. Getting over the shock Hirano tumbled and tried to catch up with Takagi.

"U-uhh Okay." He stuttered out.

* * *

The infirmary was empty except for the school nurse and two high school boys. The boy on the infirmary bed was covered in bites and blood. His chest heaved up as he let out an unearthly moan.

"S-Shin?" A dark haired boy said shakily. The boy, Shin, rose up from the bed. His head tilted back and his mouth open, causing blood to roll out and cover his face and uniform. Skin from sickly pale to a deathly grey colour.

The undead, Shin, whipped his head to the voice that had spoken showing off his chalk white eyes.

The dark eyed boy gasped and shook in fear as he saw what his dear friend had turned into. He stumbled back and nearly tripped on an IV drip. He then straighted up and looked his brother like figure right in the eye. The pain, guilt, and loneliness could be seen in his eyes. The boy the closed his eyes and clenched his fists. A tear escaped from his eye.

"Damn it Shin! Damn it!" he yelled as he took the IV pole and smashed it against his head repeatability. Tears streamed down his face. "Forgive me Shin. Forgive me!"

(#)

The blond haired high school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa bounced across the room.

"Ummm... What should I do?" She tilted her head in confusion and put a finger to her chin. Shizuka then ran over to the medical closet and opened the doors and started to take out random medication.

"I can't get a hold of the police station or fire department. I can treat them but their all bound to die and once they die they resurrect." She once again put her finger to her chin and got a far away look in her eyes. "This is just like that George Romeo movie I once saw."

The black haired student heaved and began to talk to oblivious nurse.

"I don't think it's time to be impressed." He said as he walk towards her, " Let's get out of here Miss. Shizuka!"

Shizuka knelled on the counter as she rummaged through the upper cabinets.

"Now hold on a second, let me take all the stuff I can carry." She told him as she continued getting supplies.

"Just hurry quickly." He didn't hear the moaning until the glass started to break. The dark haired student turned around fear flashing in his eyes as dozens of undead made their way towards them as the glass broke. The student ran in front of Shizuka with the IV pole still in his hands. He fell into a protective stance.

"Stay behind me Miss. Shizuka!" Then the undead launched. One of them let out an indescribable sound that rang through their ears and ran at them, ready to kill. The undead roughly grasped the student and bit him right in the neck while he shoved the blond nurse out of the way.

"AH! MISS. SHIZUKA GET OUT OF HERE QUICK!" Shizuka stepped back in horror as she watched the boy who tried to save her life get eaten. Her eyes then widened and she took half a step forward. She pointed a blood stained finger at the boy.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again please?" The boy had enough strength to turn his head a give Shizuka a 'what the hell' face. Tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes as he gave back a weak 'what?'. He then fell to the ground unable to speak. Shizuka was now being backed into corner, her golden eyes filled with fear her hands started to tremble and as quickly as the undead appeared it was gone.

A girl with mid-thigh length raven violet hair carrying a bokken stood in the centre of the room, her long green uniform skirt swaying a little because of the rapid movements. Undead bodies that she struck down littered the ground. She moved towards the still alive boy who was on the ground, acting like the undead weren't in the room. She bent down to see eye to eye with the boy and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm the caption of the kendo club- Saeko Busujima, a third year. What's your name kid?" Saeko asked in a calm tone. The boy looked at her for a minute and when he was about to answer her he coughed up blood. When the dark haired boy finally composed himself he took a deep breath and answered.

"S-sai." The dark haired boy, Sai, informed her.

"Sai ...?" Saeko left the question hang in the air.

"Sai," He coughed violently,"just Sai."

"Well you did a good job Sai I commend your courage." There was a pregnant silence before Saeko broke it. "You do know what happens once you get bitten. Do you want your parents and friends to see you like that? If the answer is no I will end your life as painlessly as I can but I have never killed anyone before." Sai coughed again and looked at her, his vision tunnelling.

"P-pl-please.."

_"Shin..." _Sai thought.

Saeko got up from her kneeling position and began to prepare herself for her first kill.

" H-hey! Wait!" The school nurse, Shizuka interrupted. Saeko put a hand up stopping Shizuka's protesting.

"You are the nurse, I can handle this. So please stay out of it. This young man is going to die with honour and I'm going to make sure that he does. " Saeko then took in a deep breath and slid her hand down her bokken.

A swinging motion was heard.

_" I'll see you soon Shin..."_

Blood splattered the window.

* * *

**Alright I know I know it has been a long time but I decide that now would be a good time to gather up all of my notes and actually put them together. I will also try to update this story again between this week and next.**

**To be honest I wanted to use Hinata and Kiba nut I had to use Kiba in later chapters so I did Sai and Shin. I thought that they were a good pair since Sai really looks up to Shin. But also notice that I did NOT mention Root. I dont really want to get Shinobi details in at the moment it's hard enough to stretch the story as is with keeping the Akastuki the same but what ever.**

**I also understand that there was like no Sakura action in this chapter but this chapter really introduces the new chapters... so suck it up.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favourites while I was away and please review... again!**

**~MRL**


	4. Note of the Dead

Hey guys thinking of rewriting this story so the it can be more detailed and has more of a theme to it. Give me your feed back on my blog by giving me ideas of what you think should be better in the story. Thank you!

~MusicWritesLife


End file.
